


Letters to Pegasus

by Vee017



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells her about the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Pegasus

_**FIC: Letters to Pegasus**_  
Title: Letters to Pegasus  
Author: Vee017 ([](http://aislinn-tredor.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aislinn_tredor**](http://aislinn-tredor.livejournal.com/) )  
Beta’d by: [](http://alvericff.livejournal.com/profile)[**alvericff**](http://alvericff.livejournal.com/) , Thank you again so much for the beta!  
Genre: Romance/angst  
Setting: Post-Ark of Truth, Atlantis Season 4  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/Cam  
Summary: He tells her about the little things.  
Spoilers: Atlantis Season 4  
Word Count: 523  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1/Atlantis, all is property of Wright/Cooper, and MGM.

  
[   
](http://s2.photobucket.com/albums/y32/Vee017/banners/?action=view&current=samcamletters.png)

  
**Letters to Pegasus**

  
He tells her about the little things. The small things. Things that will make her laugh or smile. Things he knows will make her eyes light up and pull that soft giggle from her throat - a sound she denies she makes.

He tells her about his Ma’s new pie recipe, and how he’s tried it out himself. He teases Sam about macaroons, and says the next time he bakes he’ll make her chocolate chip cookies. She’ll love them, he promises.

He tells her about his new whittling hobby. His attempts are progressing, and he might have something that looks like a passable animal for his nephews soon. Maybe one for his dad. He knows this will make Sam grin and ask when she’s getting hers. He’s making her a cat.

He also tells her about the bigger things.

He tells her Teal'c might go back to the Free Jaffa Nation. To help rebuild Dakara, maybe even stay on for more. It’s no secret that he’s still a favourite to be placed in a role of leadership, and while Cameron agrees wholeheartedly, he still doesn’t want to lose another teammate. Call him selfish, but he can’t help it.

Landry’s been pushing personnel files on him for the last few weeks just in case. There’s always the possibility of needing another replacement. So far he’s been considering Captain Hailey, knows Sam knows her, but Cam wonders if she’ll butt heads with him. Cam knows he’s impatient, and has read about Hailey. Sam thinks they’ll get along fine.

He tells her that Jackson will probably retire to Atlantis one day, some day, a long way away. Cameron hopes it won’t be any time soon, because Vala will follow him and Cam will be in the same spot he was in when he first joined SG-1. Two letters, a dash, and a number.

He tells Sam the little things to make her laugh, the bigger things to keep her in the loop about the goings-on of the team; and from time to time he even tries to tempt her back. She laughs at him every time. Tells him he doesn’t need her. But that’s where she’s wrong.

He tells her the little things.

He tells her the big things.

But there are things he doesn’t tell her.

What he doesn't tell her is how things _really_ are.

He doesn’t tell her that he can't understand why Sheppard or McKay didn't take over. They know the enemy, know the territory. And Cameron will always dislike the IOA for their decision to start fracturing his team.

They sent her a galaxy away from him.

He doesn’t tell her how much he misses her smile, or her laugh.

He doesn’t tell her how often he replays her video messages just to see her.

He doesn’t tell her that he can’t breathe without her.

He doesn’t tell her that he cares too much, feels too much, wants too much; knows exactly why everyone around her falls a little bit in love with her.

Doesn’t tell her he’s as guilty as the rest.

There’s a lot he doesn’t tell her.

END.


End file.
